The convenience and ease of personal and home exercise equipment is an attraction for many interested in personal fitness. Conventional systems are designed to conserve space and maintain portability. However, an increase in portability in conventional systems has often resulted in a reduction in functionality. Conventional systems have become highly specialized which requires a fitness enthusiast to own and/or use multiple individual systems in order to perform a few exercises. For example, if a fitness enthusiast is doing an exercise with one piece of equipment and then moves to another exercise, with many conventional systems an entirely separate piece of equipment must be used. Using multiple pieces of equipment can be limiting and time consuming.